foolish mission
by vivi-chan winner
Summary: Heero est en infitration dans un lycée, mais son ordre mission change et Duo doit venir l'aider...Dernier chap up! merci à tous pour les reviews j'espère que ce dernier chap vous plaira
1. Heero

**Auteur** : Vivi-chan Winner  
**  
E-mail** : vivichanwinneraol.com  
**  
Genre** : Yaoi, school fic, grosssssssssssssssss OOC d'Heero.  
**  
Couple** : Duo&Heero  
**  
Disclaimer** : ... les G-boys sont pas à moi... même.... mon Quat-chan... ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnn !! pas justeuh !!!!   
Misao : heureusement pour lui....  
**  
Note** : italique pour le narrateur, ... = pensées  
  
Alors cette fic est assez, euh comment dire... bizarre.... enfin bon vous vous en rendrez bien compte  
  
Merci à gillmore angels petite soeur de moi pour taper ma fic merci, merci, merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiije t'aime  
  
Gillmore : encore heureux...  
  
Moi : soit pas méchante !!!! Et puis comme d'hab merci à Misao pour sa bétalectureje t'aime aussi  
  
Misao : ouais....  
  
Moi : c'est quoi cet air suspicieux ?  
  
Misao : ...... Arrête de prendre la tête et passe à ta fic !  
  
Moi : bouhhhhhhhhhhh !!!! Messante Misa-channnnnnnnnnnnnn !!**_   
  
FOOLISH MISSION  
  
CHAPITRE 1 : PROLOGUE ou HEERO._**  
  
_  
  
Heero était là, regardant par la fenêtre. Encore une mission d'infiltration dans une école pour voler des infos sur OZ. Encore une mission où il allait s'ennuyer à mourir. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant cette semaine était celle du bac blanc. Bien qu'elle apeurait bien des élèves, lui s'en fichait comme de sa première couche ! Lui il savait déjà tout ça ! Lui il était le soldat parfait !   
Comme la seule classe où il y avait encore des places était celle de la 1ère L, il avait en plus de l'épreuves de français, celle d'enseignements scientifiques et de mathématique/informatique. En somme pour lui rien de compliquer, mais pour les autres élèves c'était autre chose..._  
  
**_  
POV Heero_** :  
  
Pfffffff, lamentable ! Ils se mettent dans tous leurs états pour ça ! Je m'excitais déjà quand je les entendais paniquer, n'importe quoi ! Des pourcentages et des lignes de niveaux ! rien de plus facile !Je me suis emballé pour rien ! TTTT   
Enfin facile ça dépend pour qui, dans la dernière mission que j'ai fait en duo, avec Duo, on était aussi en infiltration, on est tombé pendant la semaine du DST de math et il a fallu que je lui explique tout depuis la multiplication, aux systèmes d'équations, passant par les pourcentages et les fractions ! Mais lui c'est pas pareil, c'était juste l'un de ces stratagèmes pour que je sois près de lui. Il me manque...  
NON, il ne me manque pas ! je suis un soldat et un soldat n'a pas d'émotions !!! Ralala !!! Et puis c'est quoi ce bordel l'épreuve de math est censée durer 1h30 pas 3 !! Putain au bout de 20 minutes j'ai bouclé cette merde, les autres "normaux" ils finissent petit à petit c'est-à-dire 1h15 après et on doit rester encore 1h10 putain fait chier !!! tient ma montre vibre, j'ai un mail et je peux même pô le lire TTTT. Putain de mission ! Je me demande où est mon duo...Non Heero reprends toi p de mce n'est pas ton Duo ! Alors arrête de penser à lui !!! Mais je peux pas m'en empêcher !!! Je l'adore trop ! J'aime ses yeux, son sourire, sa bouche, son beau piti cul. Rohhhhhh Heero arrête ça, ça suffit !! Coucher les hormones, j'ai dit coucher, y'en a marre TTTT  
  
**_FIN POV  
_  
  
**_à la sortie du bac blanc_  
  
Enfin sortit ! Pas trop tôt je vais pouvoir aller lire mon mail ! Non mais je vous jure !!! p d'organisation de m !!! à cause de leur bordel on est resté 2h00 à place de 1h30 !!!   
_  
Heero monta dans sa chambre et alluma son ordinateur portable. Là il cliqua sur la petite enveloppe rouge et un mail de J l'attentait. Il cliqua sur lire et lu son mail**.**_  
  
**"01, de nouvelles informations nous ont était communiquées, il semblerait que le lycée où tu es infiltré, soit plus important, dans l'armée de Treize Kushrénada, de ce que nous pensions.   
Ta mission a donc changée !   
Elle consiste désormais à surveiller pendant un mois cet établissement. Afin de t'aider, 02 intégrera le lycée dans ta classe.   
Vous devrez, tous les deux, chaque soir, faire des rondes et surveiller tout le personnel ainsi que les élèves car il semblerait que OZ en enrôle certains...  
Vous devrez aussi 02 et toi, faire semblant de sortir ensemble, pour que le fait que vous soyez systématiquement ensemble n'attire pas l'attention.  
J'espère que tu as compris ta mission.   
  
J"  
**_  
POV D'HEERO_  
  
D'accord... On rassemble toutes les informations... "découverte de nouvelles informations" = "Duo intègre le lycée" = "Duo et moi ensemble pour la mission" .... "Duo et moi ensemble"!!!!!!!!!Oh mon Dieu ! Tout sauf ça !!! j'arrive toujours à me maîtriser, mais si... oh NON ! NON et NON!  
Pendant ce mois, le soldat parfait ne me quittera pas, il ne doit pas ! Duo m'a accordé son amitié et je ne veux pas la perdre. Même si je voudrais plus...  
Duo devrait arriver demain au plus tard... La seule chose qui me reste à faire c'est dormir pour remettre mes pensées à leur place ! Je l'aime mais je ne le dois pas, on en finirait blessé tous les deux... nous sommes des soldats et nous sommes en guerre !  
  
_**A SUIVRE...**_


	2. Du côté de Duo

**Auteur** : Vivi-chan Winner  
  
**Genre** : Yaoi, scholl fic, grosssssssssssssssss OOC d'Heero.  
  
**Couple **: Duo&Heero  
  
**Disclamair** : ... les G-boys sont pas à moi... même.... mon Quat-chan... ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnn !! pas justeuh !!!!   
Misao : heureusement pour lui....  
  
**Note** : italique pour le narrateur, ¤...¤ = pensées, ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ = ellipse temporelle.

Alors cette fic est assez, euh comment dire... bizarre.... enfin bon vous vous en renderez bien compte Merci comme d'hab à Misao pour sa bétalecture

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

**__**

**__**

**_Sirna_** : Voilà la suite, je sais que ça a prit un peu de temps mais bon avec les exams et tous ça.... c'est pas facile Merci beaucoup pour la review, en tout cas  
  
**Yami Aku** : Alors t'as beaucoup ri ? Heureusement c'était le but Voici l'arrivé de Duo, que tu attendais Merci pour la review  
  
**Chidori2** : Combien de temps Heero rechignera... ah ah ah et bah pour le savoir il suffira de lire la fic en entier... Merci beaucoup pour la review  
  
**Leenaren** : Merci beaucoup pour la review, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi   
  
**Sandra** : Merci pour la review, et le compliment J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes   
**  
Azaela-Maxwell** : Merci beaucoup pour la review et les compliments Voilà la suite  
**  
Onna Heera** : Kikou ma puce ! Alors Gillmore là elle a rien fait, donc pas de reproche ok ! En tout cas je suis contente que mon idée te plaise J'espère que cette suite te plaira  
  
  
  
Voilà merci beaucoup pour tous vos encouragements Voici la suite

_   
  
**FOOLISH MISSION  
**_  
  
_**CHAPITRE 2 : du côté de Duo.**_

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

****

****

****

****

****

**POV de Duo**

**__  
  
**Et aller, encore une base de OZ mise en cendre par le shinigami!!! Ouais shinigami lives !!! Personne ne résiste à sa danse mortelle !!! Ah ! si y'a lui... Putain je pense qu'à lui en ce moment ! Faut dire que depuis notre dernière mision, j'ai pas vu c'est océan cobalt qui vous aspire dans ces profondeurs pour ne plus jamais vous relâcher, sa bouche rose, si veloutée, si pulpeuse qui attire tous les regards dès que ces lèvres se mouvent, et le beau petit cul qu'il a, et qui est parfaitement mit en valeur par son spandex qui moule parfaitement le moindre de ses muscles et puis...Non Duo ! ne pas penser à ce muscle là !! C'est fou même ses "omae o korosu" et autres "Baka" me manquent ! Ahlàlà ! l'amour ça rend fou...AMOUR...oh làlà, c'est la première fois que je m'avoue que je l'aime...c'est la première que j'aime quelqu'un ...qui aurait cru, the god of death, le plus grand séducteur n'avait jamais aimé... il a juste couché, avec bien des fois le premier venu...jusqu'au jour où Quatre m'a fait comprendre ce que je ressentais pour toi. On s'était encore disputé, les "baka" habituel que tu me lances m'avait profondément blessé ce jour là. Je suis parti direct à la boite la plus proche pour m'amuser à ma façon... Mais Quatre m'a rattrapé et m'a expliqué pouquoi j'étais tellement blessé par les mots pourtant si habituels dans ta bouche. J'adore mon petit Quatre-chan [à la moindre remarque selon laquelle j'introduis tout le temps mon Quatrounet : OMAE O KOROSU]  
Tiens un mail de pépé G. Encore une nouvelle mission : Shinigami va avoir du sport on dirait!!alors, alors...  
  
QUOI !! non mais je rêve !!! attends, attends...je dois faire semblant d'être avec Hee-chan pour une mission dans un lycée !! GEANT !! je vais être pendant un mois entier avec Hee-chan !!!  
Et en plus comme on doit être ensemble il va devoir jouer le jeu !!! je vais pouvoir l'embrasser, le toucher, le prendre dans mes bras... Ouais malheuresement ça sera juste pour la mission... Ah c'est malin !! je suis tout triste maintenant--Non, mais y'a que ces malades mentaux de mad' pour avoir des idées pareilles !!! comment je vais faire moi.... Je dois faire semblant de sortir avec un iceberg dont je suis fou amoureux... Et comme d'habitude, comme le veut mon enviable destin, je vais encore devoir souffrir en silence. Je tiens beaucoup trop à notre amitié pour la perdre parce que je me serais pas contrôlé lors de cette mission, et que je lui aurais sauté dessus comme une bête en chaleur ! Hummmmmmmmm ! Ce mois-ci va être un véritable calvaire, comment je vais faire pour être si proche d'Hee-chan et en même temps si éloigné...  
Tiens un nouveau mail... et encore de Papy G... avec de la chance, ils se sont rendu compte de la débilité de leur plan et on décidé de le changer... Seigneur faites que ce soit ça ! Bon allé y'a qu'une seule façon de la savoir, ON OUVRE !

__

_  
**Fin pov**_

**__**

**__**

**Duo,  
nous, nous sommes rendu compte que le fait que toi et 01 sortiez ensemble, sachant que vous êtes des garçons, pourrait choquer et vous empêchez de mener à bien votre mission. C'est pourquoi tu devras te présenter au lycée en tant que fille.   
Tu es désormais, pour cette mission : Duolinda Maxwell, nom choisi pour que tu puisses garder tes noms et prénoms, (je sais que tu n'aurais pas supporté d'en changer, même pour un court instant, je m'excuse quand même pour l'horreur de ce patronyme.). Ta nouvelle identité est donc :  
  
Duolinda Maxwell, 16 ans. Né à New York aux Etats Unis. De père américain et de mère française, tu as grandis en France à Paris avec ta mère, ton père étant décédé quand tu n'avais que 5 ans. Ta mère est morte quand tu avais 14 ans. Depuis tu es sous la tutelle de ta tante, rôle qui sera joué par Sally Po. C'est dans cette ville que vous vous êtes rencontrés, 01 et toi, et où vous vous êtes énamourés. Tu as donc décidé de partir à Paris, suite à son départ pour le lycée Henri IV, pour pouvoir rester près de lui. Tu es donc, tous comme 01, en 1°L, et en internat aussi.  
  
Voilà donc les dernières modifications de la mission, tu dois être en France demain. Les choses dont tu auras besoin sont déjà sur place, tout ayant été choisi selon tes goûts. Sally t'apportera les vêtements et divers accessoires dont a besoin une fille, et t'aideras à te préparer pour que ta couverture soit parfaite !  
  
Bonne chance   
  
**¤ Non mais je rêve................. EN FILLE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¤ _Pensa le jeune homme aux yeux améthystes avant de blêmir comme un linge et de s'évanouir ..._  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
_  
Sally sortit de sa jeep, et prit divers sacs sur la banquette arrière. Elle s'approcha de la petite maison et sonna, mais personne ne répondit. La jeune femme commença à s'inquiéter et appuya sur la poignée de la porte pour voir si cette dernière était ouverte. Et à sa grande joie, elle l'était ! Une fois entrée, elle posa ses sacs à l'entrée et se dirigea vers le salon, c'est alors qu'elle vit le corp de l'américain inerte étendu sur le sol. Elle se précipita vers lui et constata avec joie que le pilote n'était qu'évanoui. Elle prit une bouteille d'eau, dont elle versa le contenu sur la tête de l'américain, [je sais pas si c'est une bonne façon de réveiller une personne évanoui mais on va dire que oui], qui poussa un cri en se levant précipitemment mais Sally le fit s'assoir et boire. L'américain reprit de suite des couleurs_.  
  
-Ils sont pas sérieux, né ?  
  
-Et si Duo, mais t'inquiètes pas tous va bien se passer.  
  
-Mais Sally !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je suis pas une fille !!!!!!!!!!!! J'ai pas de poitrine et j'ai tout simplement pas le même sexe!!!!!!!!  
  
-T'inquiète tu vas porter un appareil spécial que voilà !_ dit-elle sortant un truc bizarre de son sac._  
  
-C'est quoi ça ?!  
  
-Un soutien-gorge spécial, les deux bonnets on un liquide gélatineux qui donne l'illusion d'une véritable poitrine. Et le grand film de matière bizarre qui l'entoure est un revêtement que tu enfileras et qui te donnera une deuxième peau, de cette manière tu pourras porter n'importe quel vêtement. Et évidemment il faudra que tu portes quand même un soutien-gorge, par dessus.  
  
-On arrête plus la technologie, de nos jours... _dit-il sarcastiquement._  
  
-Hm, hm, rigole ! Bon et pour ton entrejambe et bien deux solutions : ou tu portes des sous vêtements spéciaux, de même technologie que ce soutien-gorge, ou on fait de la chirurgie si tu vois ce que je veux dire  
  
-Très drôle   
  
-Tu devrais plutôt manger quelque chose afin de reprendre des forces, parce que les prochaines heures vont être très pénibles pour toi...  
  
-Et pourquoi ?  
  
-Et bien dejà tu vas devoir apprendre à te maquiller et il va falloir t'épiler, etc, etc...  
  
-M'épi...quoi ?!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Et bah oui _  
**A SUIVRE....**_

**__**

**__**

_Et voilà un chapitre de fini ahlàlà, j'suis vraiment pas sérieuse regardez ce que je fais au lieu de réviser -- ! m'enfin bon ça en valait le coup, je me suis trop marrée._


	3. nouvelle élève

**_Auteur :_** Vivi-chan Winner  
  
**Genre :** Yaoi, scholl fic, grosssssssssssssssss OOC d'Heero.  
  
**Couple :** Duo&Heero  
  
**Disclaimer :** ... les G-boys sont pas à moi... même.... mon Quat-chan... ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnn !! pas justeuh !!!!   
Misao : heureusement pour lui....  
  
**Note :** italique pour le narrateur, ... = pensées, ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ = ellipse temporelle.  
  
Alors cette fic est assez, euh comment dire... bizarre.... enfin bon vous vous en rendrez bien compte   
  
Merci comme d'hab à misao pour sa bétalecture  
  
**Réponses aux reviews :**  
  
**Yami Aku :** Et bah tu vas pouvoir voir la tête de Hee-chan dans ce chapitre Merci beaucoup pour la review  
  
**Zaz :** Merci pour ta review Alors est-ce que je vais continuer à torturer Duo... Tu verras Et pour les problèmes de fille bah je vais essayé mais faut pas oublié que Duo reste un garçon, alors tous les problèmes ne seront pas abordés  
  
**Leen :** Lol, bah moi aussi je t'adore, même si on se connaît pas, avec la gentil review que tu m'a laissé c'est la moindre des choses et pour savoir comment Duo va s'en sortir bah il te reste plus qu'à lire Merci beaucoup pour ta review  
  
**  
Khisanth :** Merci pour la review c'est vrai que le nom est ... comment dirai-je... Beurk ! Ouais c'est ça il est beurk ! mais enfin j'ai rein trouvé d'autre pour qu'il garde son prénom alors....  
  
**Clôtho :** Merci énormément pour ta review C'est vrai que Duo doit subir pas mal d'épreuve et malheureusement il en subira encore  
  
**Yuna Chan 02 :** Merci pour la review Voilà la suite  
  
**Blurp3 :** C'est vrai ? La fic te fait rire ? Bah elle est fait pour ça, même si elle risque d'être sérieuse des fois  
  
Voilà merci à tous pour vos reviews Et bonne lecture

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

**FOOLISH MISSION**  
  
**_chapitre 3 : La nouvelle élève_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

_  
Heero était étendu sur son lit lisant le nouveau mail qu'il venait de recevoir de la part de J._  
  
**_POV Heero :_**  
  
Cette mission devient de plus en plus folle : premièrement, je dois sortir avec ce baka... deuxièmement il doit se travestir en fille... et troisièmement je résisterais jamais... Je vais lui sauter dessus !!!!  
Comment une idée pareille a pu germer dans leurs petites têtes de vieux scientifique !!!!!!!  
Si J veut perdre son soldat parfait, et bien il est sur la bonne voie !!! Baka !!!!!  
Rahhh, je vais mourir ! Dès que Duo va s'apercevoir de l'effet qu'il a sur moi, il va plus me lâcher pour savoir ce que j'ai... Et quand je vais lui dire, parce que j'y serais obligé croyez moi, il va soit me jeter parce que je le dégoûterais ou alors, et solution quasiment impossible, il répondra à mes sentiments...   
Pourquoi est-ce que ma vie est-elle si compliquée ?  
Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à être froid et impassible en sa présence ?!!  
Pourquoi est-ce que j'aime chacune de ses mimiques ?!!!!!!  
Kuso, pourquoi est-ce que je l'aime tout court ?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
...  
.....  
........  
...........  
..............  
  
Bon c'est bon Heero, on se calme maintenant... De toute manière ça sert à rien de penser au baka natté, étant donné qu'on le voit demain ! Alors on va aller se coucher, il est 23 h 30, les cours reprenne à 8 h 30, il me reste donc 8 heures avant de le voir... 8 heures pendant lesquelles, je ne penserais pas à lui... Pfffffffffffff, j'y arriverais même pas... Il est loin le soldat parfait !  
  
**_Fin POV._**  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
H_eero se rendit en cours le lendemain matin, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais, signe qu'il avait passé une nuit agitée. Il entra dans sa salle de cours et se dirigea immédiatement vers le fond, près de l'avant-dernière fenêtre et lança ses regards noirs made in Yui à quiconque avait l'intention de se poser à ces côtés. Petit à petit tous les élèves étaient arrivés et commençaient à parler de la nouvelle rumeur selon laquelle la petite amie d'Heero débarquerait. Heero fit semblant d'ignorer leur regard posé sur lui et quand le professeur entra, chacun reprit sa place laissant la parole à leur professeur._  
  
-Aujourd'hui une nouvelle élève arrive dans votre classe, elle vient du sud de la France, et son nom est Duolinda Maxwell.  
  
_Les élèves recommencèrent leur commérage sur Heero et la nouvelle, pendant que le professeur ouvrait la porte. A ce moment là, plus un bruit ne s'entendait dans la salle de classe, tous les élèves avaient les yeux rivés vers la magnifique jeune fille qui venait d'entrer !   
Elle était toute vêtue de noir, un jean moulant et une chemise noire en dentelle qui laissait apparaître son soutient gorge noir, avec une petite fleur turquoise sur le haut du bonnet gauche. Elle portait aussi des chaussures à talon, ouverte à l'avant. Ces cheveux caramel étaient lâchés ce qui lui conférait un aspect d'ange, mais avec son maquillage teinté de noir et de bordeaux on aurait plutôt dit d'ange déchu... Un véritable démon au visage d'ange...  
  
_  
  
**_POV DE Duo :_**  
  
Putain, ils ont tous les yeux fixés sur moi... On dirait que le charme du shinigami opère même lorsqu'il est en fille... Tient Hee-chan me regarde lui aussi ! Il a l'air étonné, bien évidemment il ne le montre pas, mais j'ai appris à lire dans son regard et celui-là veut clairement dire qu'il est surpris. Ou alors c'est celui qui veut dire écartez-vous je vais joué au Kamikaze ? Bah on s'en fiche de toute manière il me regarde c'est ce qui compte, non ? La question c'est de savoir si c'est moi qu'il regarde ou Duolinda... et toute façon elle c'est moi, non ? Putain de mission elle va me rendre fou... Comme si je l'étais pas déjà assez !  
Je me sens bizarre tout d'un coup... Sûrement à cause de tous ces regards sur moi... En particulier celui du type qui est derrière Hee-chan, je n'aime pas du tout le regard qu'il porte sur moi... Heero à l'air de s'être aperçu de mon malaise et me pose une question muette à laquelle je répond par un sourire.  
  
**_FIN POV._**  
  
_Duo fut sortit de ses pensées par la voix du professeur qui lui désignait sa table. La jeune fille s'y rendit, et fit un grand sourire à celui qui se trouvait être son voisin._  
  
-Heero. _Dit-elle simplement en poussant sa chaise.  
_  
-Duo,_ lui répondit-il en poussant son sac qui se trouvait sur la chaise, laissant place à son coéquipier.  
_  
  
_Le professeur commença son cours une fois Duo installée. Cours que personne n'écoutait, les élèves étant trop occupés à parler sur Heero et Duo, alors que ce dernier avait écrit un petit mot à son coéquipier et provisoire petit ami._  
  
_Sur le papier il pu lire :_  
  
/Eh ! Hee-chan !!!! oublie pas que la mission exige qu'on soit ensemble ! Alors dégèle toi un peu, essaye de sourire, Ok ! /  
  
_Et il répondit à Duo par un simple mot qui fit sourire l'américain._  
  
/Hn.../  
_  
Il tourna la tête vers Heero et fut surpris de voir Heero le regarder mais ce qui le surpris le plus fut le magnifique sourire que lui adressa le japonais._  
  
Waouh.... OH MY GOD ! C'est la première fois que je le vois sourire... et il est trop GROOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Même s'il me sourit juste pour la mission... Je vais tout faire pour qu'il recommence et avec de la chance je pourrais l'entendre rire... _Pensa Duo._  
  
_Pendant que Duo était dans ses réflexions Heero lui écrit un autre message sur le bout de papier :_  
  
/On s'attend à la fin de l'heure ! Je veux qu'il sache dès maintenant qu'on est "ensemble" pour commencer la mission./  
  
_Duo lu le papier et eu un sourire triste en constatant qu'il lui avait bien sourit juste pour la mission et répondit tout simplement :_  
  
/Waouh t'es plus loquace sur papier mon Hee-chou/  
  
_Puis il se concentra sur les paroles du professeur, ils avaient encore 1heures et demi de français._  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
_Une fois la fin du cours arrivée, Heero rangea ces affaires et sortit le premier attendant Duo devant la porte. Duo lui prit tous son temps, s'amusant de constater qu'Heero et la patience ne faisait pas bon ménage. Quand il sortit, il fit un tendre sourire à Heero et lui prit la main en aprochant de son oreille pour lui murmurer :  
_  
-Y'a des filles qui nous regardent, on va joué le jeu à f....  
  
_Duo ne fini pas sa phrase et rougit à l'extrême lorsqu'Heero déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Et il sourit en voyant le rouge aux joues de l'américain et ses yeux plus que surpris._  
  
-Mission acceptée ! _Répondit-il en faux mode soldat parfait_  
  
_Il déposa un autre baiser sur son oreille. Puis il l'entraina par la main jusqu'à la cour. Il vit un banc libre dans le fond de la cour, prêt des arbustres et s'y dirigea.  
Une fois avoir atteint le banc il s'assit et poussa Duo sur ses genoux, l'enserra part la taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule._  
  
S'il faut jouer le jeu autant, jouer à fond peu importe les conséquences j'aurais tenté ma chance _pensa Heero_.  
  
_  
Quand à Duo il était... Epoustoufflé ! Le soldat parfait avait fait de l'humour et en plus il agissait comme... Comme... Comme... il ne savait pas mais pas comme il devait... Agir comme ça !!! C'été son rôle... Mais il fallait bien qu'il se l'avoue, cela ne le dérangeait pas... pas du tout ! Et inconsciemment il se serra un peu plus contre le torse musclé du japonais._  
  
-Bon on va se faire voir pendant deux, trois jours et après on commencera véritablement, la mission, Ok ? _Heero avait murmuré ces quelque mots à son oreille le faisant frissonner, d'une voix calme presque douce, pensa Duo mais il se ressaisit on parlait du soldat parfait... Il soupira, et hocha la tête positivement et Heero le resserra dans ses bras en calant la tête de l'américain contre son épaule. Duo voulu comprendre l'attitude d'Heero mais abandonna pour profiter de ses bras puissants autour de sa taille. Il se sentait en sécurité, apaisé...  
_  
Peu importe les conséquences je vais lui dire ce que je ressens... je l'aime trop et je ne suporterais pas de le perdre maintenant que je savoure cette sensation de bien être dans ses bras.  
  
**_A SUIVRE...._**


	4. Et si le bonheur naissait du malheur ?

**_Auteur :_** Vivi-chan Winner  
  
**Genre :** Yaoi, schoolfic, grosssssssssssssssss OOC d'Heero.  
**  
Couple :** Duo&Heero et futur 03&04&05  
  
**Disclaimer :** ... les G-boys sont pas à moi... même.... mon Quat-chan... ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnn !! pas justeuh !!!!  
Misao : heureusement pour lui....  
Vivi : arrête d'être méchante avec moi ! -  
Misao : t'échange pas les rôles là ?  
Vivi : ....'  
**  
Note :** italique pour le narrateur, ... pensées, ellipse temporelle.  
  
Alors cette fic est assez, euh comment dire... bizarre.... enfin bon vous vous en rendrez bien compte  
  
Merci comme d'hab à misao pour sa bétalecture  
  
**Réponses aux reviews :**  
  
**Yami Aku :** Merci pour la review C'est vrai que les chap sont court mais j'aime pas les long alors.... Voilà la suite  
  
**Zaz :** Merci pour ta review je suis contente que ma fic te fasse rire Et oui "le mec louche derrière Hee-chan" a une grande importance, donc ce n'était pas une question débileEt Heero n'est pas malade, embrasser Duo fait partie de sa mission donc autant qu'il en profite et puis il faut pas oublier que Duo est en fille donc...  
**  
Leen :** Alors, alors et bien... si tu veux savoir pour le mec derrière Heero, tu n'as qu'a lire ce chap, les réponses à tes questions y sont dévoilées Merci beaucoup pour la review  
  
**  
Nahamy :** Merci pour la review Et bah tu risques d'être contente parce que Wufei ne va pas tarder à apparaître ainsi que Quatre et Trowa  
  
**Clôtho :** Merci pour la review Eh oui le gars derrière Heero est suspect mais tu en seras plus dans ce chap  
  
**Yuna Chan 02 :** Merci pour la review Voilà la suite  
  
**Blurp3 :** merci pour la review, j'espère que ce chap te plaira  
  
**Onna Heera :** Kikou merci beaucoup pour la review Et t'as raison moi aussi je suis un peu jalouse de Duo...  
**  
Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami :** Voilà la suite que tu attendais  
  
Voilà merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos encouragement- et désolée pour le retard --  
  
bonne lecture

**_FOOLISH MISSION_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

_chapitre 4 : Et si le bonheur naissait du malheur ?...._

  
**Pov de Duo :  
**

Deux semaines, deux semaines déjà depuis que cette mission de fou à commencer ! Et j'en ai marrrrrrreuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je ne supporte plus cette situation !! Heero est toujours gentil et doux avec mon personnage... J'ai rêvé de ces moments de tendresse depuis que l'on s'est rencontré mais je ne me voile pas la face je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas à moi qui les offre, mais à Duolinda, pour la mission ! vous devez vous demandez où et le problème vu que Duolinda et moi ne formons qu'un, né ? Et bien laissez moi vous dire que c'est faux!!!!!!!!! Elle n'est pas moi !! Moi je suis le Shinigami, l'enfant damné de L2, l'orphelin de la tragédie Maxwell, le pilote de gundam qui a pour coéquipier et partenaire Heero Yui, celui qui ne reçoit que des regards noirs et des "omae o korosu" et autres "baka"... Alors qu'elle elle a droit à des regards tendres, à des sourires, à des baisers... Et ça je ne le supporte plus !Car quand la mission sera finie, je ne l'aurais plus si proche de moi... Il redeviendra froid et distant et me répliquera de nouveau ses "omae o korosu" et "baka"...  
Qui aurait cru que Shinigami se retrouverait en train de pleurer sous la douche pour un homme.... Si seulement il pouvait être doux avec moi pour ce que je suis et non pour la mission...  
Bon aller reprend toi Duo, Hee-chan va bientôt venir te chercher pour qu'on aille en cours et faut que je sois prêt. Putain ça commence à me gonfler de m'épiler, de me maquiller, de passer 3/4 d'heure à me coiffer, quoique ça, ça ne change pas de l'ordinaire mais bon... Vivement la fin de cette mission, qui ne devrait plus durer très longtemps. Et dire que Romefeller enrôle des jeunes sous couvert de l'association "aides aux jeunes en détresse" On voit bien que ce n'est plus Kushrénada qui commande... depuis qu'il a démisionné Romefeler n'hésite pas a utilisé de telles basseses pour avoir ce qu'ils veulent. Utilisé des ados à problèmes, pour la plupart désorientés par cette guerre pour les enrôler dans l'armée. C'est vraiment ignoble. Enfin ça y est ! épilé, maquillé, coiffé.... j'ai fait ça avant de m'habiller.... Bon pas grave, alors alors qu'est ce que je peux mettre sans avoir à me décoiffer... Trouvé Une chemise sans manches, en soie, bordeaux et un pentacourt noir... On retourne dans la salle de bain ! Tiens la porte s'ouvre... ça doit être Heero, mais je l'ai pas entendu frapper...  
  
**Fin Pov**

****

****

****

****

  
  
-Attends deux secondes Hee-chou, j'arrive.  
  
_Duo n'entendit aucune réponse mais ne s'en soucia pas... Après tout c'etait Ice-man même si ces jours si il était plutôt Hot-man. Duo sortit de la salle de bain sans jeter un oeil vers la personne dans sa chambre et se dirigea vers la commode où se trouvait son crucifix. Soudain il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses hanches... Deux mains qui n'était pas celles de son partenaire et provisoire petit ami : Heero Yui. Duo se retourna vivement pour repouser son assaillant mais fut pétrifié lorsqu'il vit le regard du jeune homme à savoir de Nick disraëly, le jeune garçon qui l'avait regardé avec ce même regard lors de son arrivé et là il était à sa portée complètement désarmé face à cet homme. Et même s'il était le dieu de la mort, Duo n'était pas capable de bouger ni de penser à part à Heero._   
  
**Pov d'Heero**

****

****

****

Bon c'est décidé aujourd'hui je lui dis que je l'aime ! Peut-être que ça lui rendra son sourire, ce merveilleux sourire que tu perds petit à petit, depuis le début de la mission. Au début je croyais que c'était à cause de moi, du fait que l'on soit obligé de sortir ensemble, j'ai même pensé que tu me détestais... mais j'ai vite oublié cette idée quand j'ai parlé avec Quatre. Il m'a assuré que tu te sentirai mieux lorsque je t'aurai dévoilé mes sentiments. Et c'est ce que je vais faire ! Du moins pour ça faut que je rentre... et je suis pétrifié rien qu'à l'idée de frapper.... Mais bon je suis le soldat parfait, né ? alors ce n'est pas une petite déclaration qui va me faire peur !  
  
**Fin Pov**

****

****

****

  
  
_Heero se prépara à frapper à la porte mais stoppa lorsqu'il entendit un objet tomber et se fracasser au sol ainsi qu'un cri étouffé.  
Heero recula et défonça la porte, et vit avec horreur la scène devant lui.....  
Duo était par terre, Nick à califourchon sur lui._   
  
-Tiens le retour du petit ami. _Dit Nick en se relevant alors que Duo se précipitait presque derrière Heero, s'éloignant ainsi de ce déchet humain de Nick. Heero lui lança un regard meurtrier alors que Nick se contenta de sourire et de sortir non sans avoir lancé à Duo_ :-La prochaine fois, je m'assurerai qu'on ne nous dérange pas, ma jolie.  
_Ces mots firent tressaillir Duo et mirent Heero hors de lui et avant même que Nick comprenne ce qu'il lui arrivait, il se retrouva contre le mur du couloir, avec la machoire déboitée. Heero se rendit jusqu'à la porte et la ferma. Il laissa son regard ballayer la pièce et s'arrêta un instant sur la commode qui était complètement à terre ainsi que sur un cadre qui s'était brisé. Une fois sa colère calmée, Heero reporta son attention sur Duo. Ce dernier était recroquevillé sur son lit, serrant fort contre lui son crucifix. Heero se précipita vers lui et le serra tout contre lui, lui disant des mots doux :_

__

__

__

  
-Chut Duo... calme toi... c'est bon je suis là maintenant, tu n'as plus rien à craindre... Je veilles sur toi shinigami, ne t'inquiètes pas mon dieu de la mort... Je t'aime Duo et je ne laisserais plus personne te faire du mal.  
_Des larmes coulaient toujours des yeux améthystes de Duo. Mais l'américain s'étaient calmé. Il regarda Heero les yeux plein d'espoir._

__

__

__

-C'est vrai Hee-chan ? Es-tu sur de m'aimer moi et non Duolinda ? Es-tu sur que lorsque je laisserais ce déguisement, tu m'aimeras toujours ?  
  
-Hai Duo, je t'aime, toi et toi seul, et ce depuis notre rencontre sur ce bateaux, depuis le jour où tu m'as tiré dessus, aishiteru Duo-kun  
-Me too, I love you so much Hee-chan.  
_Duo serra Heero dans ses bras et Heero referma ses bras sur le corps de l'américain, qui se laissa aller dans le cocon qu'Heero leur avaient formé._

__

__

__

__

  
-Heero... je sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé, lorsque j'ai vu ses yeux j'ai été comme paralysé, je... j'ai été incapable de réagir...  
  
-Chut c'est bon Duo, c'est fini maintenant je suis là et plus personne ne te fera du mal. Ne t'inquiète pas, ok ?  
_Duo inspira un grand coup et sécha ses larmes._

__

__

__

-Oui... mais  
  
-Il n'y a pas de mais Duo-kun ! Et puis de toute manière, il va payer ce qu'il t'a fait.... puisqu'il fait partit des étudiants enrôlé par OZ dont la base secrète se trouve dans le sous-sol du lycée sous une épaisse couche d'acier. _Lui dit Heero en lui montrant les plans qu'il avait dégoté._

__

__

__

  
-T'as réussi à les trouver ? J'arrive pas a y croire ça fait deux semaines qu'on est là, et on avait pas réussi à trouvé la base...  
  
-Hn, j'ai suivi l'excursion de l'association. Il y a un passage secret dans la cour dans un arbre factice, mais on va avoir besoin d'aide, j'ai contacté Quatre. Trowa, Wufei et lui ont fini leur mission il devraient être là ce soir. Donc on agira demain soir, maintenant tu devrais dormir.  
  
-Yes, mais tu part pas !  
  
-Iie, désormais je ne te quitte plus.  
  
-Thanks, my love.  
  
_Duo se lova contre Heero et s'endormit très vite. Heero lui resta éveillé un peu plus longtemps à regarder son ange de la mort. Et se promis de le protéger désormais de tout. Plus jamais il ne laisserait quelqu'un lui faire du mal.__Quatres heures plus tard, Heero se réveilla et fut surpris de voir deux yeux améthystes le fixer avec amour et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir._

__

__

-T'es réveillé depuis longtemps ?  
  
-30 minutes un peu près. _Répondit Duo en embrassant son amant sur le front._

__

__

  
-T'aurais du me réveiller !  
  
-Et manquer de pouvoir voir un ange dormir ?  
  
-Duuooooooo !! _Le réprimanda gentiment Heero en rougissant._

__

__

__

-Vi, Hee-chou ?  
  
-Embrasse-moi !  
  
_Duo se pencha vers Heero et l'embrassa tendrement. C'était leur premier "vrai" baiser, baiser qu'Heero se chargea d'approfondir. Mais il durent se séparer, à regret, l'estomac de l'américain criant famine. Ils descendirent au réfectoire, après qu'Heero ai téléphoné à Sally pour qu'elle lui faxe deux certificats médicaux, pour excuser leur abscence de la matinée.  
Une fois au réfectoire ils mangèrent loin de Nick pour éviter qu'Heero ne le tue.  
Les cours de l'après midi se passèrent comme à l'accoutumé, sauf que cet fois toutes leurs caresses et baisers n'était pas factices, simplement pour la mission. Mais avaient-ils, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, fait semblant ?_

__

__

__

  
**_A suivre...._**


	5. les gboys réuni

**_Auteur : _**Vivi-chan Winner  
  
**Genre :** Yaoi, scholl fic, grosssssssssssssssss OOC d'Heero.  
  
**Couple :** Duo&Heero  
  
**Disclaimer :** ... les G-boys sont pas à moi... même.... mon Quat-chan... ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnn !! pas justeuh !!!!  
Misao : heureusement pour lui....  
  
**Note :** italique pour le narrateur, ... pensées, ellipse temporelle.  
  
Alors cette fic est assez, euh comment dire... bizarre.... enfin bon vous vous en rendrez bien compte  
  
Merci à Yu-Chan pour sa bétalecture  
  
**  
Réponses aux reviews :**  
  
**  
Clôtho :** Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu Je sais le dernier chap a été long, mais cette fois-çi j'ai fait un effort(même si ça a quand même tardé, dsl). Bizouxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**  
Yuna Chan 02** : Merci pour les compliments Voilà la suite que tu attendais Gros bizouuuuuuusssssssssssssssssss  
  
**Kamara** : Merci pour la review Voilà la suite J'espère que ça te plaira  
  
Alors voilà on est arrivé à la fin de la fic. Merci à tous de m'avoir soutenu, même si les chapitres ont été long à venir !  
  
Merci à tous

**FOOLISH MISSION  
**  
  
_Chapitre 5 : Les G-boys réunis_  
  
_Le soir venu, Duo et Heero, après avoir "jou" sur le lit de l'américain et sous la douche, sortirent pour rejoindre les autres G-boys auxquels ils avaient donné rendez-vous, dans un bar de la ville.  
_  
-Hee-chan, j'suis obligé de venir ? Wufei va se moquer de moi s'il me voit en fille !  
  
-Duo ! _repliqua Heero, d'un ton dure_, je ne te laisse plus tout seul durant le reste de la mission ! Et de toute manière, si Wufei fait le moindre commentaire, il aura à faire à moi !  
  
-Mon hee-chan, tu sais que t'es trop mignon !  
  
-Hai. _répondit-il en l'embrassant._ Bon et si tu te préparais !  
  
-Hai, hai. Heero-sama, que voudriez-vous que je porte ?  
  
-Nani ?  
  
-Bah quoi ? t'as pas compris la question ?  
  
-Si, mais....  
  
-Et bien alors répond. _Lui dit Duo en se plaquant contre lui sensuellement. Heero soupira et après avoir analysé la garde robe de son amant(e), en sortit une robe de velour noir.  
_  
-Oh,oh! Heero-sama a du goût !  
  
_Duo se rendit dans la salle de bain et en sorti deux minutes plus tard sous le regard d'un Heero surpris par la sensualité qui s'échappait de Duo. La robe qu'il portait arrivait à hauteur des genoux, se composait d'un corset fermé à l'avant par des lanières de cuirs et était fendu sur le côté droit.  
_  
-Alors Heero-Sama ?  
  
-Si j'étais attiré par les filles, je te sauterais dessus. Mais comme tu es un garçon, et accessoirement mon petit ami, ça ne me fait absolument rien.  
  
-Bouh, messant !!!  
  
_Heero s'approcha de Duo, et l'attira vers lui avant de lui murmurer :  
_  
-Lorsque tu porteras ton sacro-saint pantalon de cuir, je peux te jurer, que tu ne le garderas pas longtemps en ma présence.  
  
-Shit !  
  
_Heero lui sourit et lui dit que la robe lui allait très bien.  
Quand ils arrivèrent au bar en question, un projectile blond leur sauta dans les bras, les examinant de la tête au pied, avant de rougir violemment en se rendant compte de la tenue de Duo. Mon son regard se durcit d'un coup en découvrant la marque rouge au cou de l'américain, il était sur que le japonais n'en était pas le responsable_.  
  
-Duo ? _l'interrogea t-il.  
  
Duo porta sa main à son cou puis sourit.  
_  
-Disons qu'un connard de vampire est passé par-là !  
  
_Quatre lui sourit tristement et observa Heero, qui lui avait l'air en forme.  
_  
- Maxwell, maxwell, maxwell on dirait que tu es enfin dans ton élément, dans ses vêtements d'onna !  
  
-Très drôle Wuffy, très drôle !  
  
-Et ce n'est que le commencement ! Je vais enfin pouvoir me venger de toutes les humiliations que tu m'as faites !  
  
-Moi je dirais plutôt que c'était la dernière Wufei ! _Rétorqua Heero en enlaçant son américain(e).  
_  
-Yui, ne me dit pas qu'il t'as fallu voir Maxwell, dans cet accoutrement pour te dévoiler ?!  
  
_Heero rougit fortement alors que Trowa tirait Wufei sur ses genoux.  
_  
-Arrête deux secondes. Duo t'as robe est magnifique ! _Dit Trowa avant de cacher son fou-rire derrière l'un de ses amants, alors que l'autre - Quatre - le réprimendait du regard.  
_  
-Tous les deux vous êtes des... des... rahhhhhh, Quatre désolé mais je crois que tu vas finir sans tes deux hommes !  
  
-Excuse moi Duo, mais c'était si... tentant ! t_enta de s'excuser Trowa.  
_  
-Chéri, tu ferais mieux de te taire et toi poussin ne penses même pas a répliquer, ok ?  
  
-Hai, kotaro-sama _dirent-ils en déposant chacun un bref baiser sur les joues de Quatre.  
_  
_Ils restèrent a bavarder de tout et de rien, du plan mis en place part Heero pour le lendemain au soir et se séparèrent, vers deux heures du matin._  
_Le lendemain passa très vite, Duo ayant hâte que la mission se termine pour faire regretter à Wufei de s'être moqué de lui, mais aussi pour retrouver ses vêtements.  
Heero lui avait hâte de retrouver son gundam, cette mission avait duré assez de temps à son goût de plus il voulait absolument régler le compte de ce Nick...Il allait lui faire regretter durement d'avoir osé s'en prendre à son ange de la mort.  
Arrivé au soir, les cinq pilotes de gundam se retrouvèrent dans la cours du lycée.  
_  
-Maxwell, tes vêtements d'onna t'allaient mieux que ceux de Yui, tu sais !  
  
-Wufinou amuses toi bien, parce que je te jure que lorsqu'on rentrera je vais pas te louper ! Tu vas apprendre à ton insu, au combien cruelle est la vengeance du Shinigami ! Je m'en réjoui déjà !  
  
-Ca suffit tous les deux, ce n'est pas le moment, vous vous chamaillerez plus tard ! Là on a une mission a effectuer ! _Les interrompit l'arabe.  
_  
_D'après les infos d'Heero la base devrait-être pleine car c'était aujourd'hui que devait être remis leurs uniformes aux nouveaux soldats. Mais c'était aussi, d'après Heero, le seul moment où la surveillence de la base secrète de OZ serait minimiser, car tous les officiers seraient à la cérémonie.  
Les infos d'Heero s'averèrent excates car ils ne rencontrèrent personnes, a part un soldat qui trainait et qui s'endormit après le passage des cinq anges déchus. Ils se séparèrent ensuite en deux groupe, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei et Heero et Duo ensembles. Ils posèrent des bombes aux endroits stratégiques et se retrouvèrent dans un espèce d'amphithéâtre ou étaient réunis les ozzies. Ils se placèrent stratégiquement sans se faire repérer ne faisant plus qu'un avec l'obscurité. Une fois que Duo fut assuré que ses compagnons étaient bien placé, il appuya sur le détonnateur et tous les soldats se dissipaires pour lutter contre les incendies alors que d'autres faisaient face aux g-boys. Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei s'occupèrent des soldats dans leurs alentours, alors qu'Heero se dirigeait vers le centre le l'amphi. Il fit face à six soldats, dont Nick faisait partie.  
_  
-Tiens donc le petit ami est en vérité un terroriste.  
  
_Il sourit après cette remarque, et pointa son arme sur Heero, qui fit de même. Au même moment, une autre explosion se fit entendre ainsi que les cris des "nouveau ozzies" et Duo alla rejoindre Heero. Il vit alors qui le japonais tenait en joue et par conséquent par qu'il était lui-même tenu en joue.  
_  
-Et bien ma nouvelle proie est en réalité un garçon...  
  
-Je ne suis pas ta proie mais toi tu es la mienne désormais !  
  
_Répondit le pilote du deathscythes, en retirant le cran de sureté de son arme.  
_  
-Si tu tiens un tant soit peu à ton japonais je te le déconseille !  
  
-Ce mec ne crève jamais, alors n'hésites pas !  
  
-Tu veux que j'essayes ?  
  
-Ne te gêne pas, Shinigami ne te laisseras jamais tuer son homme.  
  
_A ce moment là, la voix de Quatre, toujours au prise avec des soldats, retentit.  
_  
-01, 02 dépêchez-vous !  
  
-Dit moi Duo, avec lequel est-ce que tu prends le plus ton pied ?  
  
-Espèce de ...  
  
-Ne rentre pas dans son jeu.  
  
_Nick allait dire quelque chose mais se tû, lorsqu'une lumière aveuglante attira son attention, ainsi que celles des pilotes.  
Ils virent alors qu'un ozzies avait utilisé une bombe aveuglante face à Trowa, et que ce dernier se retenait à la rambarde, haute de quatre mètres et demi, pour ne pas tomber.  
Duo ce déconcentra un instant alors que Wufei s'était jeté sur le soldat coupable de cet incident, Nick profita de ce moment d'inadvertance de l'américain pour le viser mais Heero qui ne s'était en rien déconcentré lui tira une balle dans le bras avant qu'il n'ai pû tirer.  
_  
-Je n'ai peut-être pas pu le protéger hier, mais plus jamais cela n'arrivera !  
  
_Duo sourit à Heero et monta les escaliers pour rejoindre ses amis et surtout pour aider Quatre à se débarraser de ses assaillant. Une fois qu'il eut aidé Quatre, il alla calmer Wufei qui, une fois son sang-froid retrouvé, se rendit compte de la situation et se précipita vers Trowa, avec Duo pour l'aider. De retour sur ses pied Trowa rassura Wufei et Duo. Une fois que Wufei l'eut embrassé passionnément, Trowa se tourna pour aller voir Quatre. Le petit blond avait été comme pétrifié devant la scène que lui offrait ses deux amants. L'un entrain de se battre comme une bête sauvage à cause de sa colère et l'autre sur le point de tomber de plus de quatre mètres.  
Trowa lui sourit tendrement et le prit dans ses bras, alors que des larmes coulaient sur les joue porcelaines du blond. Il embrassa fougeusement le français, lui disant qu'il l'aimait. C'est alors que la voix d'Heero s'éleva.  
_  
-J'ai finit de copier leur disque dure on y va, ça va aller 03 ?  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas !  
  
-On y vas dans ce cas.  
  
-01, attend !  
  
-Nani ?  
  
_Le blond colla le chinois contre le mur est l'embrassa fougeusement.  
_  
-C'est rare que tu sois si enflammé mon ange !  
  
-Je sais mais je t'aime et j'ai jamais eu aussi peur de te perdre !  
  
-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fallit tomber de quatre mètres.  
  
-Oui mais dans l'état d'esprit dans lequel tu était, je t'aurais perdu toi aussi.  
  
_Wufei ouvrit la bouche mais il ne savait pas quoi dire, devant son amant qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Il lança un regard vers Trowa et le français vint à son aide. Il enlaça le blond par derrière et posa ses mains sur sur les hanches de Wufei, les enfermant tous trois dans un cocon de chaleur.  
_  
-Quatre, calme-toi tenshi ! On est là et aucun de nous n'a l'intention de te quitter. C'est vrai qui nous fera à manger après ?  
  
-Trowa, je doute que ce soit le moment de plaisanter !  
  
-Wufei, quel meilleur moment ?  
  
-Etant donné que vous êtes d'humeur taquine, c'est le moment de vous annoncer que la bombe saute dans trois minutes.  
  
_Et sur cette réplique d'Heero, tous coururent hors de la base.  
_  
-On fait quoi maintenant les gars ?  
  
-Je possède une villa a environ 40 km, on pourrait peut-être rester tous les cinq jusqu'à la prochaine mission.  
  
-Ca c'est une belle idée Quat-chan !  
  
-Entierement d'accord avec le shazi!  
  
_Et ils partirent tous ensemble en attendant leurs nouvelle mission. Heero tenant la main de Duo et Trowa et Wufei enlaçant par la taille Quatre de chaque côté du petit blond qui avait la tête posé sur l'épaule du français et qui serrait fort contre lui son chinois adoré._

FIN. 


End file.
